


Pillow Fight

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander discovers that not much is funny anymore. Prompt: Down/Under</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

_The girls, in their underwear, move in slow motion through floating bits of down. Laughing. Smiling._

He knew it wasn’t real.

It was the smiling that tipped him off. The girls he knew didn’t smile like that. Not anymore. They were too frightened, or too burdened. Now every smile came with a heaping side of sad. Smiles were watery, or bitter, or brave, but never simply _smiley_.

His job, for years, was to keep those smiles coming, keep it light, keep ‘em happy. He’d lost the knack, somewhere. He’d fix the toilet, sure. But he couldn’t fix the underlying problem.


End file.
